


Lista kontaktów

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [19]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cell Phones, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [7 grudnia 2012]
Series: K -ISLAND X- [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440





	Lista kontaktów

Więc to tu mam umrzeć…?

Totsuka nie czuł strachu. Nie czuł żalu, a dzięki adrenalinie tak naprawdę nie czuł nawet bólu. W głębi jego umysłu tliła się tylko jedna jedyna myśl: powiadomić przyjaciół. Nie z obawy o własne życie, które pewnie i tak było już spisane na straty. Musiał ich powiadomić, by nie podzielili jego losu. By byli gotowi.

Palmtop ciążył mu w dłoni niczym kamień, musiał włożyć cały wysiłek w jego utrzymanie. Przesunął lodowatym palcem po ekranie. Nazwiska przelatywały mu przed oczami; czyżby ilość znajomych miała po raz pierwszy przynieść mu zgubę? Dotarł do rządku ‘k’, Kaname, Kamamoto, Kayano Isola—

Ach, Isoli będzie smutno.

Trzęsła mu się ręka, a ekran dotykowy przestawał reagować na lepkie od krwi palce. Ogarniające go zimno stawało się coraz dotkliwsze. Drżał. Mimo to, zacisnąwszy zęby, przewijał dalej. Kirishima, Kirihata, Król…? Prawie wybrał ten numer, jednak powstrzymał się. Nawet w takiej chwili nie wolno mu tracić panowania, musiał skupić się na zadaniu, wybrać odpowiedzialną opcję. Dla nich.

Wreszcie dotarł do upragnionego nazwiska. Przed oczami tańczyły mu mroczki, odniósł wrażenie, że niechcący zablokował palmtopa. Ale nie. Sygnał połączenia rozbrzmiał wśród chłodnej ciszy, niosąc się echem po pustym dachu.

Brzmiał jeszcze zbyt długo, nim wreszcie uzyskał połączenie.


End file.
